Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf What are they?
by starznangelz
Summary: Chuck is back. Blair wants to do nothing with him since she has Nate, or does she? Does Chuck even want to continue their affair?. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck Bass was in his limo driving to the Plaza. He was contented, due to his womanizing ways back in Monoco. He had a great vacation, helped him forget Blair at times. He could be Chuck without dealing with his stupid "feelings" for Blair. Just the fact that he had "feelings" disgusted him. He's Chuck Bass, and now he's back.

Chuck walks down the hallway to his door, and bumped into his father.

Well your back. How do you feel?

Ah just great, it was a refreshing time.

Good to hear, but I'm on my way out to see Lily, but somebody is waiting for you in your room.

Chuck's smirk fell. Crap. He breathes out a heavy sigh and nods without acting suspicious.

Have a good time

Yeah, I'm glad your back.

Chuck's father leaves as Chuck walks into the living room putting down his suitcase and scarf. His dark blue shirt was unbuttoned wearing black slacks. He opens the door to his room, and finds her fingering through his random things with her back facing him. He looks her up and down, her legs, butt, back, and her luscious curly brown hair.

"Im not surprised. You just crave for me more and more. But hun, you gotta get going, I have plans."

Blair turned around startled. Why does he have to read my mind all the time! What plans? she wondered. She rolled her eyes

"Could you get any more arrogant. Please. I just came by to talk about…" She sat down on the edge of his bed, and crossed her legs. She was wearing a gold dress with a mini black jacket. Her legs came in view as Chuck puts his hands in his pockets uncomfortably.

"Us."

Chuck chuckled, he knew what she meant by that.

"Listen if you are going to ask me if I told to Nate, then no. You know me better then that Waldorf, money and Nate is my life."

Blair breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How was your trip?"

Chuck smirked, knowing the exact words to say.

"It was a blast, I hung out with different girls, and well. You get the picture."

Blair felt a pang in her heart. What the hell? She wasn't supposed to feel like this. She got back together with her future husband, her prince.

"You are disgusting Bass"

Bass felt a little angry and raised his voice

"Oh please Blair. It wasn't as disgusting as I saw you and Nate groping each other. Nate had to tell every little detail what you guys did. Do you think you want to hear what I did with the beautiful and god, mindblowing girls?"

Blair glared at him and stood up.

Of course I don't, this is ridiculous. You have plans and I'm leaving. Blair walks by Chuck

Chuck grips her elbow, and whispered next to her ear, trying not to breathe in her hair "Don't even think about running back to me for more. I'm sick of running behind Nate's back, we're done. You got what you wanted Waldorf, and I intend to keep my friendship with Nate."

Blair loved his breath on her ear; it turned her on so much. However on the inside, Blair trembled and hurt. Is she falling for the womanizer of NYC?

Blair looked straight ahead and bit back

"Don't even worry about it. See you around". Chuck loosened his grip and Blair walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair is upstairs lying on her bed daydreaming about Nate and Chuck. Most of the time she was replaying the moments with Chuck over and over again. Chuck proved to her that he really did like her and cared for her with being gentle in the limo, and giving her an extravagant gift that she always wanted for her birthday. What did Nate do? Pushed her away. She is tired of making Nate as the prince in her mind but can't help it when he acts like a perfect gentleman when he wants to. She is fingering the necklace that Chuck gave to her for her 17th birthday almost crying softly. She is mad at herself for being torn by a "prince" and one of the biggest womanizers of NYC. Her thoughts were interrupted as her maid said that Nate was waiting downstairs. Blair beamed; she knew he would make her feel better. She rushed to the mirror, fixed her hair, put on a little of blush to make her look more fresh. She went downstairs, and her mouth opened a little. Nate wasn't alone, he was with the one and only Chuck Bass, and Chuck wasn't alone either! He brought a girl with him. Chuck smiled devilishly at her as Nate smiled sweetly at her. Blair kissed Nate on the lips and put her hand in his hair and whispered "I want you so bad" in his ear, making sure that Chuck heard by making eye contact with Chuck. However Chuck wasn't even paying attention, he was sucking his girlfriend's ear lobe and growling softly in her ear as she giggled. He used to be like that with Blair and she missed it…a lot.

Nate was smiling with the attention he was receiving from Blair. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Blair, Chuck brought his girlfriend Elle, and we just dropped by to see if you want to go out clubbing with us."

"Sure, just let me go and get ready quickly" and laughed awkwardly at Chuck and stupid bitch "Elle". The more she looked at Chuck, the more…butterflies she had. She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed her door louder then it should have been. She had her head in her hands trying to figure out how to stop the butterflies to stop. Then she smiled and went to her walk in closet.

Blair comes down wearing a tight dark navy dress that showed her cleavage, and blue pumps in her hands.

"Sorry guys." Blair had her hand on Nate's shoulder, and leaned over to slip on her pumps in front of Chuck and Elle, giving especially to Chuck a full view of her cleavage. Chuck had his arm wrapped around Elle's waist, and as he saw Blair's cleavage, his breathing increased and he gripped his hand tighter on Elle's dress and smiled at Elle whispering "You look so hot tonight" when he inside his heart he was really referring to Blair. Blair saw through his actions and smirked the same exact smirk Chuck gave her earlier.

"You look dazzling Blair"

"Thanks Natie" and stared at him in the eyes

Chuck was disgusted with their affection. Puppy love is so gay he thought.

"Ready to go guys?"

Chuck gave a quick naughty look to Blair.

"You have no idea." And Chuck turned around with Elle as he slipped a hand down her butt leaving the house.

_See B, C apparently has plans of his own as well. Be prepared. _

Blair stared softly after them, wishing that Elle was her. Chuck is driving her crazy! She gave a brave face to Nate. She rolled her eyes and said "I can't believe your best friends with him"

Nate chuckled and Blair got in as well.

"Me either, lets go" He kissed her on top of her head as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

_Let the games begin… Xoxo, Gossip Girl_


	3. Chapter 3

As Blair was sitting next to Nate, cuddling, she was paying attention elsewhere. Chuck with a girl that wasn't Elle. He was feeling her up in the middle of the dancefloor while Elle was somewhere off the floor with some other guy. _Of course_ Blair thought. She already had 3 cosmo's and she was getting drunk.

"Nate, im going to go and talk to Chuck so I'll be right back."

"Okay babe." Nate smiles at her and gives her a quick sweet kiss on her lips. Blair smirks back and walks up to Chuck, with his back facing her. Blair knew that Nate wouldn't be seeing her what she was going to do to Chuck…

Blair ran her hand from his butt to his mid back. Chuck immediately turned around, and since there were crowds of people, he was literally breathing on her face. He was smiling down at her obviously a little drunk himself.

I really need to talk to you. Please? as Blair gives him a pleading look.

Chuck gives her a serious look clearing seeing that Blair was drunk.

"Alright come-on Blair." Blair turned around and as she and he were walking to the bathroom, she tripped, but Chuck caught her waist and her butt grinded into his pelvis. She moaned.

Chuck whispered in her ear. "You like that Waldorf?" as he wraps his arms around her stomach

"No I just don't feel good, and Nate is watching! Help me get to the bathroom."

Nate saw that Blair tripped, and he stood up. After Blair told Chuck that Nate was watching, Chuck quickly looked up and waved Nate off to signal that he got her and will be taking her to the bathroom. Nate nodded and sat down as he drank checking out the crowd.

As Chuck had his arms wrapped around Blair, and Blair holding on his hands for dear life trying to get to the bathroom stall, Chuck helped her get in there, as he locked them both into the bathroom stall.

Blair leaned back on the wall breathing hard. Chuck saw her breasts rise up and down as she breathed. He wanted to rip her dress off and kiss and suck her breasts, holding her warm body close to his. He leaned back on the opposite wall and asked "what did you want?"

Blair's breathing slowed down as she stared at Chuck. Blair chuckled softly closing her eyes trying to prevent her head spinning.

"I wanted you, and I always have. Please Chuck". A tear streamed down her face. Before Chuck could play mind games with her, Blair bent over and threw up in the toilet. Chuck took a moment to think and then held her hair back and soothed her back. Blair was crying from the overwhelming amount of alcohol in her body and the fact that she feels like she's a waste. She grabbed the toilet paper to wipe the vomit from her mouth, and she stumbled outside of the bathroom stall. She crashed into the bathroom mirror/sink countertop.

"Where the hell do you think your going Waldorf?!" Chuck said as he stood behind her, grabbing her waist.

"I need some air"

"Okay the air you need is your house. Im taking you home." He wrapped her arm around his neck as he had the other hand on her waist. She snuggled into his neck breathing in his cologne.

"You smell good."

Chuck ignored her, and carried her to Nate.

"Sorry Natanthiel, she tried to talk to me but then she got sick so Im going to take her home."

"No no man, its cool I can."

"No no Natie. I need Chuck to take me home, trust me."

Nate looked at Blair's pale face.

"Yeah sure I guess." Nate looked down dumbfounded. Is Blair trying to push Nate away?

"Don't worry Nathaniel, she'll be safe. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chuck carried Blair to her bedroom in the dark night as the moonlight reflected the profile of her face. Blair was already half asleep and Chuck zipped down her dress slowly revealing her back. He touched her back gently and placed soft kisses on her upper back.

"mmmm" Blair leaned back into Chuck as he had his cheek pressed up against her cheeks. He removed the straps and Blair's shoulders rolled slightly to get the straps off her shoulders. He kissed her left shoulder and upper arm. He bent down to take down the whole dress. Blair amazingly was still standing straight half asleep and drunk. He turned her around as he was still bent down. Her stomach came into Chuck's view. He sucked on her tummy lightly as he placed his hand on her lower back to pull her closer. Blair moaned as she gripped Chuck's hair. She was still in her underwear and bra and Chuck knew that if he took both of it off, he'll never get enough of Blair. Chuck went up and Blair was looking straight at him. He leaned and kissed her forehead. Blair wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck almost as if she wanted to really slow dance with him. Chuck scooped her up in his arms and Blair let out a small giggle as Chuck smiled. He laid her down on the bed, and threw the covers over her. He sat down next to her, with one hand next to her side, and the other hand caressed her face as the moonlight shined on so he could clearly see her. She traced his lips with her fingers and said in a such a sexy way Chuck ever thought imaginable

"I'll be dreaming of you".


	4. Chapter 4

As the sunlight beamed on Blair's face, she crinkled her forehead and opened her eyes slowly. She snuggled the covers over her shoulders feeling almost…naked. She was wearing only a bra and underwear and yet she didn't remember what happened the previous night or even how she got home. She remembered fragments of her dream… of Chuck kissing her shoulders, arms, face, and her stomach. She groaned wishing to get the dream out of her head. Why is she feeling like that Nate isn't her boyfriend? She took the cellphone off her nightstand to see if there were any text messages.

**Don't worry B, you still looked beautiful sleeping drunk- C**

Blair had a "what the hell" look. She just shrugged and went to the next message.

**Hey B! wanna go ice-skating today? 1PM? –S**

Blair smiled. She really needed to be with her best friend.

**Yea I'll meet you at the Rockefeller Center on the ice rink at 1PM sharp-B**

She got out of bed and crossed her mirror towards her closet. Then she paused when something caught her. Confused, she looked at herself…there were red marks on her neck and stomach.

Blair's confused look went to realization. She remembered sentences like "I need you Chuck." and "I'll be dreaming of you". _Oh no no no. I wasn't that desperate! _That dream she had…wasn't a dream at all. She hugged her stomach, closing her eyes remembering what it felt like to be with Chuck all over again. She sighed.

She was leaning on the wall of the ice skating rink waiting impatiently for Serena. She needed to tell her about her feelings for Chuck as she thought of different scenarios of how to do that.

"B!"

Blair looked up and Serena was skating towards her gracefully. Blair and Serena hugged, and started to skate.

"S, I need to confess something."

"Sure B, whats up?"

Blair looked at Serena anxiously.

"You remember about Chuck and I?"

Serena's smile dropped.

"Oh no. Please tell me you guys didn't hook up."

Blair guiltily lied. Blair gave an exasperated look.

"No no of course not! But…"

"But…"

"I want Chuck more then Nate, and I hate myself." Blair looked down.

Serena looked at Blair pondering.

"Well B, I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Chuck's father is in love with my mother, and now my mother is telling me to give Chuck another chance, and I'm going to give it a try. I really am."

"Wow…" Blair stares blankly in space. Should she break things off with Nate?

"Yo S!"

Serena and Blair turned around to see Dan skating towards them.

"Im so sorry B, I didn't know he was coming!"

Blair scoffed and looked away as Serena and Dan kissed happily.

"you wanna head to our café and grab some coffee? We'll come here afterwards."

"yeah sounds like a great idea."

Blair stared after the couple knowing that they'll be leaving her.

"I'm going to give you guys some space, I need to think."

Serena looked at Blair and felt bad that she was torn between two guys.

"Yea, B. Think about it."

"Think about what" Dan asked confused.

"Oh nothing sweetie, girl stuff between us" Serena smiled brightly at him.

"Oookay. Then I do not want to know. Sorry Blair, I promise she'll be free next time."

Serena laughed at Blair, and Blair rolled her eyes smirking and skated off.

"Well well well, if it isn't Blair Waldorf."

Blair turned around abruptly knowing who it was. She wasn't going to give in. The sunlight was reflecting his face and he was glowingly happy, smiling. Blair rolled her eyes thinking does everybody really need to be cheery?

"Please Bass, whatever your thinking, your getting the wrong idea."

Chuck laughed sarcastically. "Oh really. You don't remember last night."

Blair stared at him stone cold. "I was drunk, I didn't mean a word"

"Hmmm I think actions speak louder then words Waldorf. You moaned my name all the time. Or was it the girl I had this morning…"

Blair glared. "I knew it. You just cant give up on girls. Why do you have to torture me like this? How can I trust you? Why did I even start an affair for you!? God!"

Chuck grabbed Blair's arm and went to the wall so they could have a private conversation.

"Listen Blair. I'm Chuck Bass. I'm living my life, but if you break things off with Nathaniel, then I'll be yours, and yours only."

"How can I break things off with Nate when I can't trust you?"

"Stop asking so many questions." Chuck looked down at her red scarf. He loosened it to reveal her hickeys.

"What are you doing!?"

Chuck traced his red marks on her neck. Blair took a deep intake of breath loving his warm fingers on her neck. He skated around to be directly in front of her so he could pin her to the wall.

"You can trust me Waldorf. I marked you as mine" and he leaned in closer to her as Blair stared at his lips "Your neck, your shoulders, your stomach…your virginity. Does that show you enough?"

Blair looked at him. She looked down. "We need to talk about us. Where we stand."

Chuck pulled back and leaned against the wall looking at the crowd on the rink. "I agree."

Blair skated a foot away from him so it wouldn't look like questionable behavior.

"Plaza. 8 PM?"

"You got it". and Chuck smirked.

Blair looked at him tiredly and rolled her eyes smirking.

"Whatever Bass."

Blair skated off smiling and knowing that Bass was staring after her, her ass to be more specific. It was a good day afterall.

_Hmmm Nate you should be on a watchout. Something is brewing between B and C. Perhaps it may be your turn to feel what its like to be cheated on. I'll keep in touch. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_


	5. Chapter 5

Blair checked herself out in the mirror. She was wearing a silver metallic dress with a scarlet red bowtie around her waist. She had her hair up and had ruby red lips. She smirked at herself in the mirror, grabbed her red clutch and went out of her bedroom door.

"Mom I'm leaving" Blair yelled as she descended down the stairs to her elevator

"Wait."

Blair groaned and turned around and said "What?"

"I wont be here when you come home so there is food in the fridge…"

Blair interrupted "Yes I know, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself. Have fun and Happy New Year."

"You too." Eleanor walked off.

Blair went into her elevator and pressed the button. She looked up impatiently waiting for the elevator to descend.

She was waiting outside of the door, and knocked.

Chuck opened the door and smirked. He looked her up and down. Blair felt heat rising, and she couldn't do it. She cant cheat on Nate. She walked by him briskly.

"Lets get this done Chuck. I have to leave soon"

Chuck shrugged. "Okay" smirking and walked towards to Blair and started to untie her bowtie. Blair pulled away.

"No! I have a boyfriend! Jeez."

"Wow just because you guys had sex doesn't mean you guys are married." Chuck leaned in closer smirking "Are we married?"

"Chuck."

"Blair"

Blair rubbed her forehead. And looked away from Chucks stare. She knew that if she looked into his eyes, her hunger will grow and she would attack him like a tiger attacks its prey.

"Whatever we have. It's certainly not a relationship. All we do is bickering and having sex. It doesn't really mean anything."

"You know what Blair. I don't give a damn anymore. I'm sick and tired of hearing you deny yourself. You know that you want me, that whenever you see me your heart races and you want to put your hands on me, but now all you do is trying to avoid me, telling yourself not to want me. You feel something Blair, and so do I. If you think that ending our affair and avoiding each other will work, then you are completely wrong. That trip to Monaco was supposed to help me forget you, and no it didn't, it made me sick to my stomach that I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Blair looks down distressed trying not to cry.

"My head hurts; I have to go to the party. I'll see you there."

Before Chuck could say anything, Blair walked quickly to the door and left.

Chuck came into the party trying to look for Blair. Chuck approached Serena at the Bar and asked where Blair was.

"She is in the bedroom, she doesn't feel well."

Chuck scoffed and ordered a shot of vodka.

"Wheres Nathaniel then?"

"I'm not even sure if he is coming. He is completely wrapped up in his parents world and his father's problems."

"God he's not even a boyfriend" he muttered to himself downing a shot of vodka

"What did you say?"

"Nevermind."

"Listen you and Blair have got to end this game. Blair was happy that she has another chance with Nate but…she still has feelings for you."

Chuck stared at her. "Whatever I'm out." And he left.

Chuck couldn't help himself and went inside the bedroom. Blair was lying down, her body shaking…a sign that she was crying. Chuck closed the door quietly, and laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. His legs tangled with hers and Blair held his hand almost close to her breast, and Chuck could feel her heart racing.

"Shhh." Chuck whispered into her hair.

"I'm so confused Chuck. I don't even feel like Nate is my boyfriend and I hate that. I hate you but at the same time…" She looked down at their intertwined hands and Chuck pushed her waist down and was on top of her. His pelvis grinded into her hips and his thumb ran along Blair's bottom lip. She closed her puffy red eyes and opened her swollen lips partly. She opened her eyes and found Chuck staring down at her smirking.

"But what?"

"I'm in love with you." Her lips quivering. She couldn't believe she said that. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he got freaked out?

"I love you too Waldorf."

Blair smiled and was giggling like a 5 year old. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips and pulled his jacket closer so her body could be completely melded into his body.

"Lets go back to my penthouse. I don't want to be here anymore."

Chuck smiled down at her and whispered into her ear "Alone?" and tugged on her earlobe, going down to her neck…nibbling and blowing cold air lightly.

"God Yes." Blair wrapped her leg around his legs tighter and one hand gripped onto his hair and the other hand gripped on his waist.

_Is it burning up in here or is it me? I have to go quickly so they wont see me eavesdropping but I'll definitely dish more dirt later…I have a feeling this new year will be heated up. You know you love me…xoxo Gossip Girl_


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmmmm Chuck." Blair was gripping his shoulder pad in the jacket towards her while another hand was on the back of Chuck's neck trying to pull him as close as possible to her. They stumbled in the elevator while Chuck was tugging on Blair's bottom lips. He pinned her, and they stumbled quite roughly and Blair's back hit the rail inside the elevator, so her pelvis accidentally grinded his. Blair tore away from his lips breathing hard, starting to undo his belt. Chuck was breathing hard as well looking down at her skillful hands. He looked up and cradled her face in his hands as he kissed her for more as she was undoing his belt. She took the belt and wrapped it around his waist and pulled him inside as Blair was giggling resting her forehead on Chuck's. Then they heard sounds like cluttering upstairs and sound "Blair?" Blair and Chuck looked upstairs abruptly as he had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her hands resting on his hips with a belt in her hand. Blair looked at Chuck and gave a "oh no, not now" look. Chuck pulled away and rolled his eyes and snatched the belt from Blair, putting the belt back on. He whispered harshly to her.

"Does he always have to barge into our foreplay?"

"Shhhh!"

Nate was walking down the stairs and found Chuck and Blair standing like a meter apart and Blair looked up with a smile on her face.

"Nate! What a surprise!"

Nate looked down smiling "I was looking everywhere for you, I was trying to get you to that party we were supposed to be attending."

Chuck stared at Nate with his hands on his hips. Blair looked back to find Chuck with an annoyed look on his face, his tie loosened, and messy hair. Blair gulped lightly trying to hide her sexual desire.

"Oh well I always go to the party early to chat up with the girls and Chuck brought me home because it ended up to be really boring. Right Chuck?"

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure Nate is even more boring." Laughing, teasing Nate. Nate laughed.

"Shut up man."

Blair's smile fell knowing what that meant, and looked back at Nate laughing nervously hoping that he didn't get the message.

"Well I'm glad you're here, because finally I can go back to my own idea of fun."

Blair looked back at Chuck giving a "what!?" look, but only Chuck can understand that look.

Chuck smirked. "I'll let you guys catch up." He said in a sing-along voice "Have fun" and Chuck turned around towards the elevator with his fake smile turned into a pissed off look.

"No No. Chuck! You have to stay here."

Nate gave her a dumbfounded look and looked at Chuck.

Chuck paused. Why did Blair even have to talk, he was shocked by what she said and hoped to god she came up with a reason. He turned around slowly. Blair couldn't believe she said that in front of Nate. _Think something quick!_

Blair laughed at Chuck covering up her feelings and laughed as she saw Chuck's confused look.

"I have to give you the girl's number silly. It's in the kitchen."

"Oh right." and Chuck smiled.

Blair looked at Nate and Nate rolled his eyes

"Seriously man, you need to be grounded." Nate said laughing.

"That's what I thought too. And I think this girl would be perfect for him, so that's why I'm going to give him the number."

Blair looked at Chuck "Come with me." She looked at Nate "I'll be right back sweetie." smiling at him and gave him a happy kiss on the lips. Nate felt happy because it seemed that Blair was in a happy mood, and he knew what that meant.

"Alright I'll be here."

Chuck passed by Nate and tried to say it in a convincing 'Chuck Bass' line "You are going to score my friend."

Nate winked at him, and Chuck turned around rolling his eyes with his hands in his pockets. He went to the kitchen to find Blair leaning on the countertop with her arms crossed. He leaned towards her with a mad look.

"I freaking cannot believe you said that in front of Nathaniel, you could've almost ruined us!"

"I'm sorry, it's just, I can't let you go tonight. You already got me worked up and I don't want to do it with Nate." She cringed.

Chuck forgot that Nate was out there so he said it loud and clear for him to hear "She better have a smokin bod."

Chuck looked at Blair, encouraging her to play along. Blair rolled her eyes

"Please Chuck don't be like that with her. Take things slow."

Chuck whispered quietly and quickly. "Then why still be with him if he's that bad in bed? Tonight is not going your way darling, deal with it." Blair glared at him.

"Laugh Chuck. We need to do some acting now." She gave him a piece of paper with a fake number on it roughly on his chest and walked off entering the foyer where Nate was waiting. Chuck emerged 2 seconds later looking down at the number laughing.

"Thanks Blair, I'll be sure to treat her good in…you know, my area of experience."

Blair had her arm wrapped around Nate and was rubbing her legs together slightly. That's how Chuck knew how sexually frustrated Blair was.

Blair scoffed and said "No need to mention that. We all know what you love to do."

Chuck walked back to the elevator still looking at Nate and Blair and said "We share one thing in common, so don't deny it." He gave a quick wink at Nate and a flash of pain across his face to Blair, which made Blair feel guilty. Nate looked down at her blushing a shade of red, thinking that Chuck meant sex, when the hidden message was "we are crazy about each other" to Blair. Blair looked up at Nate ignoring Chuck's comment and said "Let's go out somewhere."

"Deal." Nate bent down and kissed her on the nose as Chuck was in the elevator resting his hands on the rail replaying what happened moments ago in that exact spot in his head. His head hung low. He was tired.


End file.
